Springle Drabbles
by Lonersent
Summary: A collection of Sasha/Connie drabbles.
1. Sticky Fingers

**AN: Just a bunch of random drabbles dedicated to the-jaeger-institute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Shingeki No Kyojin**

Sticky Fingers

"Hey!" Give it back!" Connie whined as he tried the grab the controller Sasha held high over her head out of his reach.

"Nu-uh." Sasha teased. "You have to get it yourself. Besides, consider this revenge for dunking that bowl of popcorn over my head. My hair is going to smell like butter for a week!"

The situation started while they were playing video games with their new friend Marco. Somehow, it escalated with nearly everyone , including Jean whom had unfortunately walked in at the wrong time, covered in sticky butter and popcorn. Jean and Marco left them behind in no doubt pursuit of the showers.

"But that's not fair!" Connie exclaimed in frustration. "You dumped it over my head, too."

"Yeah. Big whoop. You're nearly bald, it'll come out easily, me on the other hand…" She made a hand motion around her head for emphasis.

"Fine." The bald-haired boy scowled and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed.

Sasha looked down and felt a small pang of guilt. After all, she did dump it on him too.

"Hey." She said softly, lowering the controller and held it out to him. "If you want we can come back later after we clean up and take down zombies together."

Connie looked up with a shit-eating grin and snatched the controller from her grip. "I can't believe y-you fell for that." he wheezed. "That-that was priceless, you should've seen your face!" Connie was practically crying tears of laughter.

Sasha scowled and lunged for him, but he sprung to his feet and out of the way.

"Come back here you little shit!" She exclaimed and chased after Connie into the hall. About halfway down the hall Sasha caught up to him, thanks to her long legs, and looped her arms around his waist.

"H-hey let me go!" He squirmed, "You are really sticky an-"She grabbed his chin and cut him off with a kiss while her free hand sneakily stole his controller.

Connie flushed and pecked her back on the lips that tasted faintly of popcorn.

"I win." She panted.

"Yeah. Just this time. I guess we really should go clean up. Levi might murder us for leaving a trail of butter in his 'pristine' halls." He emphasized with quotation marks.

The sound of laughter was drowned out by a string of angry French curses.


	2. Cookies and Superheroes

A little boy of five stood outside next to his mother, whom held a plate of fresh cookies on a pan in front of their neighbor's house. For as long as he could remember the house was empty. Yesterday while he was playing outside, he saw a large white truck bring stuff inside the house. And now a big red truck was parked in front in their drive which he thought was totally cool.

"Mama?" He asked, tugging on the hem of her sleeve.

"Yes, Connie?" His mother smiled at him.

"Why do I 'ave to come? You always go by yourself."

His mother pressed the doorbell before patting him on the head with her free hand.

"Because this time, they have a little girl. And she's probably really lonely so I want you to try to be her friend What do you say, my little superhero?"

Connie gave her his bravest expression and determinedly knocked on the door with his little hand.

They took a step back as the door swung open, revealing a gruff looking man.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hello, sir. My son and I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood."

The man looked down at Connie who forced himself not to bury his face in his mothers pants.

" What's your name, tyke?"

"I'm Connie and I'm this many." He held out his hand showing all five fingers.

"Is that so?" The man chuckled and looked back at his mother with a smile. "He's very brave, most kids twice his age run off after one look at me. Here let me take those. I'm sure Sasha will appreciate them, thank you."

Connie's mother laughed," It was no problem. Is Sasha your wife?"

A flash of sadness flickered over his face. "Ah, no. My wife passed away a long time ago. That's my daughter she's six and has the appetite of a full grown man already. Speaking of which. Sasha! Come down here please!"

The sound of pattering feet coming down the stairs stopped Connie's mother from saying anything.

"These nice people brought you some cookie, Sasha."

A little girl slightly taller than Connie blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"Hi! I'm Connie." He held out a pudgy, tan hand.

The brown haired girl looked up from the floor and took his hand timidly. "I'm Sasha."

"Hi, Sasha! Do you wanna go play super heroes?" Connie chirped eagerly.

A wide smile brightened Sasha's features, "Yeah! Let's go!"

The two ran off mock-fighting to fight the cat leaving behind their amused parents and the plate of cookies forgotten.


End file.
